


Looking Back

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim looks back at the last 20 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sentinel Thursday challenge Twenty which celebrates the twentieth anniversary of the date the sentinel first aired.

Getting out of the shower, Jim wiped the moisture off the mirror and looked at his reflection. He didn’t normally look at himself, yeah, he went to the gym to keep his body in tone but that was job related. He didn’t spend time looking over the lines of his face or his hairline, which thankfully still existed, even if his temples were gray and streaks of white were shot through his hair.

There were a lot of wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, laugh lines, Blair had called them. Once Jim would have called them worry lines, but, he supposed, for the last fifteen years there were more laughs than worries.

Realizing he was wasting time, he grabbed his shaving cream. Today was special and he had a lot to do to get ready for the day. On this day back in 1996, Blair Sandburg, anthropology student and royal pain in the ass, had walked into his hospital room and changed his life forever.

They’d had their ups and downs in the last 20 years, especially around 1999 when everything seemed to go wrong: Ventriss, Barnes, the dissertation mess. But the friendship had endured and grown into something more and Jim was thankful for that every morning when he slipped out of bed and let the lump next to him get an extra half hour of rest while he showered and dressed.

Today Jim was going to celebrate the fact that Blair had come into his life. He had it all planned. It would start with a big breakfast then they would walk down by the dock. It was at the dock that Blair had finally taken the bull, or in this case, the sentinel by the horns and demanded that they become more than just partners and friends. 

After going to the docks, they would spend the day around Cascade, reminiscing.

Finally, they would finish with a big dinner at the restaurant on top of the Space Needle. In Jim’s mind, it was at the Space Needle that Blair had become his partner. That was where Blair put his life on the line to help capture Veronica Saris and save a busload of people. Unconsciously, Jim had acknowledged that Blair was his partner and guide that day.

“Twenty years,” he whispered to the face in the mirror. “Sentinel and guide, friends and lovers.” He supposed he had inherited some of Blair’s optimism because all he could think was the next twenty would be even better.


End file.
